Big Sonic The Hedgehog
by jartt
Summary: Big Sonic The Hedgehog
1. Chapter 1

**Big Sonic The Hedgehog**

**A Short Story**

**by jart**

Sonic The Hedgehog looked at the funny phone in his hands and felt evil.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his cold surroundings. He had always hated artificial Final Egg with its lazy, late lasers. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel evil.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Knuckles The Echidna. Knuckles was an insane strength master with hot legs and advanced arms.

Sonic gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a big, bigger, pepsi drinker with slick legs and modern arms. His friends saw him as a stormy, smoked speed master. Once, he had even brought a queenlike Amy Rose back from the brink of death.

But not even a big person who had once brought a queenlike Amy Rose back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Knuckles had in store today.

The snow flurried like running cats, making Sonic funny.

As Sonic stepped outside and Knuckles came closer, he could see the greasy glint in his eye.

"I am here because I want answers," Knuckles bellowed, in a biggest tone. He slammed his fist against Sonic's chest, with the force of 4082 humans. "I frigging hate you, Sonic The Hedgehog."

Sonic looked back, even more funny and still fingering the funny phone. "Knuckles, did you get tricked by Eggman again? You knucklehead..," he replied.

They looked at each other with angry feelings, like two drab, dizzy dogs loving at a very red snow storm, which had pop music playing in the background and two blue uncles rampaging to the beat.

Suddenly, Knuckles lunged forward and tried to punch Sonic in the face. Quickly, Sonic grabbed the funny phone and brought it down on Knuckles's skull.

Knuckles's hot legs trembled and his advanced arms wobbled. He looked sad, his body raw like a talented, teeny-tiny tracker.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Knuckles The Echidna was dead.

Sonic The Hedgehog went back inside and made himself a nice drink of pepsi.

THE END

**Created on 11th December 2019.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose was sitting in final egg one day, with Rouge The Bat.

They were doing their favorite pass-time: hitting people with a hammer.

As they did this together Amy Rose gazed deep into her eyes. "Oh,Rouge The Bat , I have something very important to tell u."

"Yes, splenda-filled honeybunches of oats ?" she said, batting her eyes.

Amy Rose said, "I hate you now!"

Then she took her arm and tore it off. Amy Rose took her arm and started hitting her with it.

She exploded because she was a bat, but she was okay.

Amy Rose walked away. "Cool guys don't look at explosions."

Rouge The Bat was dying.

The next day...

Amy Rose sat at the bar. It was empty for her. Even the owner has already let go of her. Just whiskey in her glass with Amy Rose.

Amy Rose's friend tried to stop her disappearing, but then ... the event ... Amy Rose could no longer stay.

Thinking about it made her eyes well up and to prevent bursting out in crying (as Amy Rose really, deeply, wanted to) she lifted the wiskey and gulped it down. The burning liquid warmed her throat and heart. It was the only comfort Amy Rose still had in this world.

Amy Rose tried to turn her mind into the present. To deslizarse hacia el pasado en lugar de revolcarse en el dolor...

...but it didn't work. Amy Rose was still just a bar. Maintain a whiskey company.

Suddenly the door opened behind her. Footsteps. Then a figure sat down next to her and took the whisky.

"Long time," spoke Shadow The Hedgehog and drank.

Before Amy Rose noticed, her anger was taken over and had lunch at Shadow the Hedgehog. She ended up punching Shadow The Hedgehog on her face.

"Deserves it," Shadow The Hedgehog said and took a gulp from the whiskey.

"Go away," Amy Rose said.

"Not before you hear my offer," Shadow The Hedgehog said.

"I don't want to hear about it." Amy Rose spoke. He really didn't want anything to do with Shadow The Hedgehog, not after... that. "I don't want anything to do with you... not after... that."

"Snack, it was not your fault," Shadow The Hedgehog, "It was none of our fault."

"Yes it was, it was my fault. I could have stopped it." Amy Rose said, "I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED KNUCKLES FROM DYING."

"Calm down, Amy Rose," said Shadow The Hedgehog, "It wasn't your fault... that wasn't your fault."

But no matter what Shadow The Hedgehog said, Amy Rose still felt that that Shadow was her...

"I need you," said Shadow The Hedgehog. "Just one more time. Just one more job and I'll leave you alone."

Oh lonely, that would be nice. There is no one around. No one reminds Amy Rose ...

"Another job," Amy Rose muttered. ", another job."

And so she swallowed the rest of the whiskey. Hora de Actual!

The previous day..

Hi.

My name is Big The Cat and this is my story.

The next day..

Then suddenly she saw a stranger walking.

There are no real strangers, so not just strangers!

This was bad!

Amy Rose ran to stranger and hit them, it was Sonic The Hedgehog!

"How are you, you are a villain! I kill you by murder!"

"Yes, we fight now!"

No Amy Rose screamed in agony. and she screamed a lots you know. it really really hurt. the pain that is. Trust me, youd scream hurt!

So they sneaked into Sonic the Hedgehog's retreat. It was dark and the walls were horrible.

Through dark and dark corridors of retreat dungeons, they went with utmost silence and skill. They sneaked through all guards who had been turned into terrible Pepsi by Sonic the Hedgehog's new invention. And if you can't steal chaos emeralds from the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog, this will happen all over the world!

They went down the corridors and up the large majestic stairways made of pepsi and funny of all shapes and sizes sprinkled with bigger.. One of the corridors led towards a great hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestal with a treassure chest on top and on that a treasure chest. And on that laid the Chaos Emerald.

Amy Rose knew that she had to use her hammer to get the Chaos Emerald but it would explode if she didnt believe in herself enough. Big The Cat inhaled firmly and wondered if Amy Rose could pull it off. Shadow The Hedgehog stood ready with his weapon in his hand . Amy Rose concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed her hammer.

It worked! The shielding around the Chaos Emerald desolved like knife though hot butter. It was amazing how Amy Rose's use of hammer was effective against Sonic The Hedgehog's inconceivable powers.

Unfortunately, for our stocky kitten, it was not enough

"GRRRRRrr" said a creapy voice. Everyone immediately went to the entrance of the hall where the voice came out.

Sonic the Hedgehog! And he was not as humane as before. He turned into a horrible tragedy of humanoids, using the power of chaos emeralds.  
"Ha! Are you surprised by my new looks?" he said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehension!"

"My comprehension is really good," retorted Amy Rose and Amy Rose's friends looked proud.

"You're not smarter than me, but you're amazingly capable, so I'd like to make this offer. You can rule this world together with me!"  
"Don't be a billion years!" Exclaimed Amy Rose!  
"Think about it, Amy Rose, you can now still save your friends! Make them stop mutate ebefore I release my powers!"

Amy Rose was scared right now. She wanted to keep Big The Cat, dead Knuckles The Echidna, Tails The Fox and Shadow The Hedgehog alive but he could not get Sonic The Hedgehog get away with it! But then she remembered: Sonic The Hedgehog no longer had the Chaos Emerald! He was powerless!

But so that Sonic the Hedgehog can read his mind, Sonic the Hedgehog said: the whole world! But I will destroy you because you did not think against me. Such a shame, we could be such good...friends."

"Amy Rose would never be friends with you!" said Tails The Fox

But Amy Rose had not forgotten her hammer. With the stealth and strenght that she learned from her previous adventures, she winked and unleashed the hammer.

Sonic The Hedgehog had not expected that. He thought he had trapped Amy Rose and her friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist.

"Arggg!" Sonic The Hedgehog said. His pepsis did not know what to do. Their leader was too weak against this onslaught. What could they do against that sort of might? So they all fled!

"Argh, noooo!" Sonic The Hedgehog extrapolated, "I was soo close to ultimate power!"

Seeing Amy Rose succesfully attack Sonic The Hedgehog, Tails The Fox and dead Knuckles The Echidna also attacked Sonic The Hedgehog!

"Arigh, no, noooo!"

"I will unleash my final power!" Sonic The Hedgehog said and raised his arms to the sky and started hissing an evil curse.

_"What goes up must come down Yet my feet don't touch the ground See the world spinning upside down A mighty crash without a sound I can feel your every rage Step aside, I'll turn the page Breaking through your crazy maze Like a laser beam, my eyes on you"_

But Amy Rose was too quick. She ran towards Sonic The Hedgehog and hit Sonic The Hedgehog in the tummy. He was knocked out instantly. Everyone was happy and rooted for Amy Rose who was avoiding the apocalypse! And now they all went home and wait!


End file.
